


Jour de l'Angleterre

by WritingItDunn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, RPF freeform, The Crown (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingItDunn/pseuds/WritingItDunn
Summary: Arthur has seen kings and queens come and go, and even more Prime Ministers for that matter.Though his recent queen has really made him proud, and he has had some very interesting conversations with her and her family.These are a selection of stories throughout her life and rule.Chapter One, the Duke of York and the Manifestation of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland discuss the Dukes eldest daughter.





	Jour de l'Angleterre

Arthur had seen the birth of many a prince and princess, how could he not as the human manifestation of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland? So the twenty-first of April nineteen twenty-six and the twenty-first of August nineteen thirty had been yet another pair of milestones for his people to celebrate as two sweet princesses were each born.

Elizabeth Mary and her younger sister Margaret Rose, like many princesses before the had charmed the nation as they grew. As they grew, Margaret showed a healthy wariness around him, as if sensing there was something not quite right about him. Arthur respected that, and after all this time he was hardly about to push a child into feeling comfortable around him. Elizabeth, however, felt less inclined to be wary. If forced, Arthur would refer to her as precociously respectful. From the moment she understood that he was not technically family but just as important she had flooded him with whatever questions she couldn't get answers to from others. Her father, the Duke of York, Albert Windsor had on more than one occasion attempted to scold the nation for sharing some of his more exciting stories with his impressionable daughter, though he waved the Duke away.

"Bertie, oh really. It's nothing more than I ever told you and your brother. If she's old enough to ask, then she's mature enough for the answers."

"P-Pirates? Th-The The East India company? Your inexplicable attitude towards F-France?" the Duke of York exclaimed his stutter in full swing due to his excitement on the topic.

"Hardly inexplicable." Arthur dismissed the question as he poured himself and the Duke fresh cup of tea. Which had the Duke sigh.

"Arthur, sh-she's a ten-year-old girl."

"And?"

"Those s-stories are hardly appropriate."

"Because she's ten? or because she's a girl?" Arthur asked cooly, which had Albert frown.

"B-B-B" He pauses to take a breath in an attempt to get the stutter under control. "B-Both, if I'm being honest. I know you told me the s-same at that age, and I'm sure Mummy didn't like it either."

"May was very much in the mind that you could handle some silly stories." Arthur once again deflected, which caused another sigh from the Duke.

"You aren't making this easy, Arthur." He rubs his eyes before drinking his tea.

"Nor should I. She'll never be more than a title to be married off for strategic reasons for me to never see again, rarely if ever seeing the outside world. Let me spoil the child while she's here." The comment seemed to strike something within Albert, apparently forgetting that time to a nation is much too different to his own. After a moment of watching Arthur, he finally speaks again.

"You really do adore my Lilibet, don't you?" Arthur contemplates his cup with a soft smile before returning to his more stoic countenance.

"I think it's a damn shame she's nothing more than a princess to the second son." He frowns, then looks at Albert who has his own sad expression. "No offence, Bertie. Surely you understand what I mean." The Duke nods giving the nation a smile after a moment.

"At least as the daughter of the se-second son, she gets a better chance to marry for love, at least." Arthur nodded looking at least pleased about that. They continued to sit in a companionable silence with their tea for a while longer. Although they didn't remain by themselves for long. The door to the sitting room was pushed open, Elizabeth's head poked in before smiling at her discovery, she slips into the room still in her girl guide uniform, approaching the pair of men quietly before curtsying to them both.

"Daddy, is it true that Albert Lebrun will be visiting with his wife and children?" She asks, sneaking a glance at Arthur who looked impassive at her question.

"You've been lis-listening to the s-servants, haven't you?" Albert asked his daughter wryly, she gave him a coy smile before nodding.

"You've heard the right goss-gossip, Lilibet. He is coming to meet with Parliament next w-week."

"Shall they visit us?" She asks, looking hopeful, still stealing glances at Arthur.

"I w-would assume s-so. Why do you?" He pauses, watching his eldest as her grin slowly grows watching their nation. He looks over to see the perpetually twenty-year-old face look very annoyed. "Arthur?" Hearing his name Arthur gave an explosive sigh putting his teacup down roughly.

"Why should we have to entertain that foppish frog?" the Blonde snaps, the little princess hides a laugh behind her hands, as her father sighs.

"Because he is a visiting head of s-state."

"No!" Arthur answers harshly. "Not Lebrun, he's perfectly fine. But don't you dare tell me for one minute that idiot of his won't be coming with him." The nation huffs, crossing his arms. "He'll put stupid ideas in the girls' heads."

"Very unlike yourself." Albert retorts slyly, looking at Elizabeth and the joy behind her eyes as she watched Arthur steep in his irritation. Something told him she did this on purpose.

"I shall go to Balmoral."

"And what? Spend a week with your brother?" The question had him pause. Arthur was clearly weighing his options of having to put up with Francis Bonnefoy, his French compatriot, or his 'brother' William Kirk. He was technically at odds with both of them for various reasons. He scowls.

"Fine, but only to keep the girls safe from his pathetic attempt at a beard." Elizabeth couldn't hide her laughter anymore.

"You're very childish, for someone of your age," she says very diplomatically for her age.

"When you get to my age, you'll see there's very little difference between acting like an adult or a child." He pouts, which causes the young girl to hug him sweetly. He wasn't immune to the girl in the slightest and fondly pet her head before she did the same with to her father before excusing herself to change.

"Such a waste." Arthur sighs after she leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO. The birth of little Prince Louis I couldn't help but think of what Arthur's reaction to such a French name. And again while watching The Crown I couldn't help but wonder what kind of a relationship Her Royal Maj and our grumpy boy would have with each other. 
> 
> No doubt a much less argumentative one than he has with his fellow nations.
> 
> This is not a set of stories I will have regular posts for. They will just come out whenever, to serve as a bit of a break between my more serious fic and my original novel
> 
> Don't forget, if you like my work, like my facebook page I post about my writing progress on there. Also photos of my puppy.  
> https://www.facebook.com/DunnWritingToday/


End file.
